


Thanagarian

by mayyuki2108



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayyuki2108/pseuds/mayyuki2108
Summary: Kenra, a graduate of the Assassination division on Thanagar, finds herself in unfamiliar territory after crash landing on Earth nearly a year after the hyperspace bypass was destroyed. Why is she here? What does she want? And why does she look so much like Shayera? (Reworked story!) Originally from FF





	Thanagarian

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this work over on ff.net, then you should be pretty familiar with it. If you're new to this, welcome! I decided to create an AO3 account recently to expand my network.

**Time: 2300 hours PST**

**Location: Section 510 of Watchtower**

"S-P-C two, finished."

"S-P-C three, also finished."

"S-P-C four, almost finished."

"S-P-C four, estimated time of completion?"

"Unsure, S-P-C one. Rough estimation is-"

"Wait, what is  _that_?" The check-ins from the maintenance crew of section 510 of the Watchtower ceases in response to the question. They all look around, trying to determine who spoke up and what they had seen.

"S-P-C nine, come in. What have you spotted?" No response. "S-P-C nine, please come in."

"I'll go check on him," a new voice enters the conversation.

"Please do, Fayth," the leader of the group requests, stopping all formalities.

The woman in question, Fayth Hughes – also known as SPC ten – pushes herself off the Watchtower for momentum to get to her partner. Once she reaches her partner, Marshall Valz, she grabs his shoulder and he slowly turns to her. "Marshall, what happened? What did you see?"

His eyes glance to the left and she follows his eye-line, noticing a twinkle in the distance. As it gets closer, she realizes with a start that it's a small space shuttle. She brings a hand up to her helmet, "SPC crew, there is a bloody shuttle incoming and set to collide with us if we don't get the hell back into the Watchtower!"

"Begin return to Watchtower!" the leader, Miguel Lopez, commands as he reports the situation to those inside the Watchtower. The wires attached to the ten members of SPC crew begin to slowly pull the members back to the Watchtower. Unfortunately, Marshall and Fayth are the furthest from their destination and the shuttle isn't slowing down any time soon.

"Shit! It's too slow!" Marshall starts flailing wildly as if that would help speed up the process. He frantically grabs onto Fayth's cable to pull himself back.

"Marshall, what the bloody-!"

"I ain't gonna die! I ain't gonna die!"

Fayth grimaces as she twists around, pushing herself over to Marshall's cable to pull herself in as well. Their cable tangles as the shuttle comes closer and Marshall starts screaming in fear, flailing wildly as if that would help speed him up. Fayth closes her eyes, bracing herself for the heat when she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and notices that Marshall's scream has cut off.

She opens her eyes in time to see the shuttle streak by them in a fireball and she scowls. Where has she seen that design before? She turns her head slightly to see who had rescued her. Martian Manhunter himself is carrying both Marshall and her with Green Lantern in the distance, helping maneuver the rest of their crew back into the Watchtower.

As J'onn helps the pair regain their footing in the Watchtower, Fayth's eyes widen when she realizes where she had seen the design and wonders, " _Was that a Thanagarian shuttle?"_

* * *

__

**Time: 0200 hours EST**

**Location: ?**

The golden shuttle shudders violently once it passes Earth's atmosphere, smoke still trailing from behind. Sparks begin to erupt around the exterior of the vehicle, a small fire beginning to spread as well. The figure in the shuttle curses under her breath as she tries to regain control, her hands shaking violently as she clutches tightly to the control yoke.

Some controls explode, showering the woman in sparks and she moves a hand in front of her face to protect herself. The entire machine jerks as a result and she growls, trying to regain control. She scowls deeper when she realizes there's no chance to salvage the plane so she grabs onto a lever to her left and yanks it up hard. The hatch slowly opens and she grabs her trust Nth metal sword from behind her.

She shakily stands up, her black cape flapping wildly in the wind and her wings unfurling – happy to be free from the confined space. As the ground comes closer, she pushes herself out of the seat and her wings start flapping wildly to get out of the doomed shuttle.

She barely reaches high ground before the shuttle crashes into the ground, pushing itself down the road for a few moments before stopping. It leaves a trail of destroyed gravel and smoke as she flies over to its new location. After waiting for two minutes and not seeing a single reaction from the area, she moves. These types of incidents must be natural occurrences…humans are odd beings, she muses to herself. She lands in front of it, finally sheathing her sword into the leather scabbard hanging on the right side of her waist. Her wings close themselves, hiding under her cloak – which is constantly flickering to match the background as she moves towards the shuttle.

She smiles, despite her current situation, and mutters to herself, "Just like how Fray tried to sabotage my flight test…"

A dark shadow passes over her face, the smile disappearing faster than a lightning bolt. Memories start to rush at her like a flood as she closes her eyes tightly in pain. Fray…her Fray. Gone because he had sacrificed his life so that  _she_  could escape Thanagar. He had been there for her from the very moment she entered the Academy. He had been there for her whenever she had nightmares of Gordanians tormenting her. He had been there for her after a cruel and twisted final exam; she grimaces when she remembers the spray of blood and a melancholic smile. He had been there in the last battle. Her final moment with him was–

She shakes her head clear of the memory, hesitantly reaching out to check on her transportation. Now is not the time to go down memory lane. She's in unfamiliar territory, she reminds herself. She can't afford to be distracted. There's a huge target on her back as it is. She managed to survive an entire year in space - alone - and she'd be damned if she gets killed now. Before she can even touch it, a section explodes and she steps back in surprise. Well, she won't be going back to Thanagar for a while.

"Then again, there's not much to return to…" she muses. As she escaped Thanagar – frantically bobbing and weaving through the wreckage in space and avoiding any possible attacks from the Gordanians – she had seen Hro Talak's flagship crash into the Gordanians' mothership. A noble choice, she had thought, but too little…too late. As much as she hates to admit it – even now – the war was already over. It's  _been_  over ever since… _that_  happened.

She sneers. She was in the middle of a mission when Hro had taken a battalion with him to Earth to build the hyperspace bypass. She had wanted to go to see what Earth was like, but the Thanagarian Elders refused her request. Of course, it was understandable. She couldn't just abandon her mission to join in on the excursion to Earth, especially when her task was just as vital as the hyperspace bypass.

She carried out her mission as quickly as possible, hoping to join the last ship leaving for Earth. She had heard that they needed more troops because the – what were they called? The…Justice League? The Justice League had figured out their intents and sought to fight back. She wanted to assist Hro and his soldiers, but she missed the flight by hours.

What appeared to be mere hours after she returned, news began spreading in Thanagar that Hro's mission had failed and that he and the battalion were actually on their way home. And it was because of  _one person_.  _Her_. She lets out a growl, remembering who's at fault for the destruction of her home. She feels her heart physically break as she remembers how the Gordanians invaded their home in what appeared to be seconds after it was reported that the bypass was destroyed. It was as if they had received word that Thanagar was vulnerable.

She had lost what little she had left that day. Her parents had died protecting her when she was younger and all she had left were her friends and Fray. Those same friends sacrificed themselves to allow her to flee from the doomed planet. But why? Why did they let her go? Why didn't they all try to escape with her?

It must have been so she could come  _here_  and seek revenge on the woman that destroyed everything. The one that ruined  _everything_. The one that had fooled and betrayed everyone on Thanagar. They had all placed their trust on her to scout out Earth and see if it was a good location to build the bypass. They all believed in that  _woman_ , including herself! And what did they get in return? A Gordanian invasion that came since most of their best fighters had gone with Hro and his squad. She had thought it was her fault that she lost everything, but it's not…It's  _that woman_ 's fault. The blood of her friends and Fray is on  _her._

Her ears pick up on faint footsteps that seem to be coming closer to her and she shifts into a defensive position, ready to attack anything that moves. She flexes her right wrist and the faint sound of steel sliding out of leather reassures her as her eyes scan the entire area. "Who's there?" she questions, careful to not be too loud. A shadow to her right shifts as it moves to her as if it had materialized from thin air.

"No one important. Just a highly paid mercenary," comes the reply. Her hand reaches over to her sword's hilt as she leans forward in anticipation. "Are you sure about that move? It leaves your entire left side open."

She cautiously pulls out her sword, grateful for the familiar, scraping noise of steel on leather. She points it at the shadow, "What do you want from me?"

"Considering the fact that you're a Thanagarian, I  _could_  just leave you to die here in  _Blüdhaven_. After all, there are many people that are still out for Thanagarian blood after the invasion. She growls in response, knowing for a fact that he's trying to provoke her. But why? "Or, I could let you work with me. You can do whatever you want as long as you do what I say when necessary."

"Perhaps it's because I trust you and hope that the two of us can agree to a good and  _happy_  partnership," the mercenary quips before chuckling. "Of course, that's complete bullshit. From what I've gathered, and believe me, it's not that much, you are Sha-"

Before he can finish his statement, a strong cold wind gusts about him as he feels a sword press up against his neck. Don't say her name in front of me," she demands. She feels something sharp press against her abdomen and she glances down, noticing the dagger ready to counter her. "You have guts, mercenary," she relents, pulling away. She sheathes her sword and steps back, crossing her arm. "So, what's your motive in all of this? What would  _you_ , a highly paid mercenary, want from a displaced Thanagarian?"

The mercenary turns to her and she belatedly notes that she only sees his left eye. "Let's just say there's been a superhero or two that has been a rather…pain to deal with over the years. If we work together, we'll be able to topple the entire organization and you can have  _her_  while I deal with the rest of the heroes." The mercenary turns his back to her and looks up at the sky. "So, would you like to accept my offer?"

"And if I say no?" The Thanagarian asks, weighing her options.

"Then I leave you here on your own. You will have to survive in unknown territory and face a multitude of adversaries, both heroes and villains. The villains, however, will use you for their own purposes."

"Isn't that what you're doing to me?" she observes.

The mercenary chuckles, turning back around. "Similar, but I guarantee that you will get your target. I won't step in and stop you when we have the chance." He steps towards her, extending out his hand. "So, I will ask one last time. Do you accept my offer?"

She stares at his hand for another moment before walking towards him. "I suppose; I didn't expect to get help this soon, but anything to get back at Shayera Hol." The two shake on it and the mercenary introduces himself.

"My name is Deathstroke as a mercenary. My real name? You can call me either Slade or Wilson. What is yours?"

"My name? It's Kenra…" The Thanagarian pulls away and puts both her hands behind her back, smiling innocently with a malevolent glint in her eyes.

" **Kenra Hol** …"

****


End file.
